


Brightly Shadowed

by Savageseraph



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: Darkness, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Jewelry, Shadows - Freeform, Temptation, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oona flirted with shadows, her inner light teasing them from the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightly Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a stocking stuffer for the Yuletide Holiday Fic Exchange for [](http://caudelac.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caudelac.livejournal.com/)**caudelac** who wanted a fic about Oona watching Lily dancing in Darkness's palace. However, I finished this about three minutes too late to post.

Oona flirted with shadows, her inner light teasing them from the dark. When she glimpsed an answering glimmer that made the dark pillars beautiful, chips of mica in them shimmering like diamond, she sped toward it. Toward the mortal girl, Lily, who held wild Jack's heart in her hand and gave him the strength to slip the snare of faery glamour.

Heavy doors clanged shut before Oona could follow, but she pressed against the cool stone and watched as Lily lifted a necklace of icy jewels to her pale neck. The gems cast rainbows against her skin but dropped to the floor like so much dross when a dark dancer swept from the shadows to startle her.

At first, Lily shrank back, tried to run, but the darkness followed, swirled around her, pulled her into a waltz where its shadows twined with her light. The gems studding the dress and collar glowed more brightly as the tempo raced and Lily's own light dimmed, until she was the one reaching out for her lost shimmer, aching for it, willing to embrace it and to take the darkness into her in order to win back the light.

When Lily stopped in front of the glass, darkly gleaming, brightly shadowed, Oona shivered and fled. She clutched her own light close like armor, guarding her against the temptations of the dark.


End file.
